MVLV!
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: My Very Lame 'Venture. An average, straight out of a galge, Jaune harem story with Extra doses of Unlimited Alternatives. Warning! Contains a style that probably doesn't translate too well on paper.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. I don't own the idea either. Hell, I don't even own what could be half of the words here. Man, I need to get some originality.**

**This will be your final warning to get out.**

**I sort of suggest reading the AN if you have any idea what you're getting into.**

* * *

><p>June 10th (rainy)<p>

I did something terrible today.

I broke an ammonite fossil.

It looked really expensive, and I didn't know what to do.

But then Jaune came, and I thought he was going to help and he did!

Well..tried.

Jaune wasn't very smart about it so he tried to disguise it by breaking some other stuff.

That was nice of him...

It made my teacher angry though, he yelled at Jaune for all the stuff Jaune broke, including the fossil.

Later, I told my teacher that I broke the fossil but Jaune broke the rest. He was nice, so he said it was alright, but I still had to pay him back for it.

My allowance isn't enough to pay for that~

So Jaune again, this time replacing it with a snail, but it didn't work.

Then a much different teacher came. A much scarier one.

Jaune said the fossil had been reborn, or that it came out of its shell or something, but that just made the new teacher even angrier.

But, in the end, he took the blame for me.

Thank you, Jaune.

I was so happy~

And…I'm sorry.

She took you away somewhere…

I hope you didn't get hurt.

I asked about it on the way home, but you wouldn't tell me anything…

But I was reeeally happy….

Thank you...

* * *

><p>March 10th (sunny)<p>

Oh no~ Oh no~

This is bad! This is bad!

Something happened!

Jaune…Why did you say you were aiming for Beacon? We're going to be seniors next year, so on the way home I decided to ask you about it, and you'd picked that place….

That's horrible! You never told me about this!

I can't get into Beacon with my situation. We're only classmates because our current school allowed me to move ahead and held you back.

Although, the way things are now, you probably can't get in as well.

But I'm sure you'll be fine. You're too stubborn on somethings.

What to do~ What to do~

I have to study or find a scholarship.

I'll study until it kills me!

Aaah, this is no time to be writing a diary!

I'm going to bed!

* * *

><p>February 25th (rainy)<p>

Yay! Yay! I did it!

I got into Beacon!

Did you see that!? What do you think!?

At first I was a bit scared to open the letter.

Then Jaune took it, opened it up, said I failed, and scared me half to death.

Don't joke about stuff like that~

My heart stopped, you know!

I mean it! I was seriously depressed when you said that.

Then you had that smile again and started saying it must've been dumb luck…

I was overjoyed and you ruined it.

You totally deserved that punch from Yang!

You know how hard it was to convince them to accept a girl much younger than normal!

We studied together all the time!

But, now we'll be together for another three years.

What do you think of that?

….I'm soooo haaaappy!

I might not be able to sleep tonight!

* * *

><p>August 27th (rainy)<p>

It's summer! It's so hot! We went to the pool!

Jaune…you kept staring at women in revealing swimsuits…What's with that!?

I spent a lot of time choosing my own swimsuit, you know.

It's even harder because I had to do it with Yang, but you'd know exactly how nice Yang's looked with the way your eyes would wander.

You could've at least said something about mine…

I'll remember this next year!

I asked Jaune something weird today.

What would things be like if we weren't childhood friends?

Just kidding, I wasn't thinking straight…

Like you said Jaune, I couldn't imagine a world where we weren't together.

After all, we've been together foreeever.

Which is why I'll never go anywhere without you.

I'll be with Jaune for-ever!

* * *

><p>Sunday, October 1.<p>

_In an isolated area, two warriors fought._

_One was fully in black, while the other was white._

_The white warrior rushed forward, a steel sword in one hand and a matching shield on the other. With one mighty leap, the warrior drew an arc with his sword, but was only to be stopped by the warrior in black's two axes, no, guns that were molded to be axes._

_The warrior in black easily redirected the warrior in white's sword to the ground and made a speedy withdrawal, shooting off bullets from its weapons for cover. A shield was raised halting all bullets but the warrior in black's retreat was already as success, having back stepped at least ten meters._

Damn

This is bad!

My remaining aura is at less than 10% now!

_The warrior in white moved, shield at its front, to try to close the gap once again but it was in vain as his opponent just ran circles around him, firing an occasional burst of ammo when he got too close._

Come on, come on.

How can he move like that!?

He really does have higher maneuverability…

You've been practicing without telling me, haven't you!?

_After much running and blocking, the white warrior had finally cornered his foe. Judging from how he wasn't firing anymore, the warrior in black's guns must've ran out of ammo. Taking this opportunity, the warrior in white charges once more, moving its sword in another wide crescent arc. The sword hits only air though as the warrior in black simply moves lower than the slice, low enough to touch the ground, yet is still able to do a sudden charge of its own, axe gun brandished._

He only has 5% shields left, but I haven't made a dent in him since!

He's kicking my ass instead!

_The white warrior's shield is barely brought up fast enough to block, having to stop mid swing. It braces itself for the hit but nothing comes. To its surprise, his foe continues rushes past him._

Crocea Mors automatically brings its shield up and increases blocking speed depending in its enemy's distance.

It's a convenient feature, but it lets your opponent know how close he is!

Normally, I'd always win because I'd notice it sooner.

-But now it's not working so well anymore!

-Dammit!

_The warrior in black jumps in mid stride, turning its body to face the unguarded back of the warrior in white._

Don't tell me…he still has..!

_Bullets shoot out of the black warrior's guns which then shoot through the white warrior's body, riddling it with holes._

Game Over reads the screen.

My bed sheets quiver with rage

Aaah, come on! The official guide lied to me! Crocea Mors' swing should cover more space than that! With enough aura, it should've even grazed the back of Stormflower!

Looking at the 'game over' screen is humiliating.

I won't lose next time!

I reach for the joystick, and press the trigger to change the screen.

I squeeze.

Hm? What's this? For some reason the trigger is soft. When was the trigger this soft?

This…*squeeze*….soft…*squeeze*

I try to look at what the problem was. Hopefully, nothing too bad that I have to pay for it. Wait, I can't see anything. I open my eyes not to find my hand wrapped around the black material of the trigger, but instead it is wrapped around another kind of black material.

"Oh, it's Ruby…"

Ruby Rose looks down on me, her small body taking up most of the space of my vision. Her face looks a bit shocked, and I can't blame her seeing as my hand seemed to be wrapped around her still developing chest.

"Hawa….wawa…," she goes, her mouth trembling a bit.

"Ruby! Is that idiot up yet?" A voice rings across the room that could only come from downstairs. The owner was obviously one of my sisters. This is bad. This is very very bad. I need to act cool. Chill.

"Ruby…even on Sunday's, you're an early riser. So, what're you doing here?" I say this in what I believe is my most suave voice possible. It hasn't really worked on the ladies yet, but it's the best I can muster at the moment.

I try to wink but my hand just squeezes.

Pressure. A sudden rise in pressure fills the room. Ruby has sucked in her mouth and puffed up her cheeks, but the way her lower lip was trembling was a bad sign.

"You do realize this is beyond my control right?" I try again but even I notice the cracks in my voice. It doesn't help that my mouth has suddenly gone dry.

I try to swallow but my hand just squeezes.

The pressure has increased now. I don't believe I'm breathing anymore. Ruby's cheeks are puffed up so much that they've gone a bit red. I believe there are a few tears in her eyes as well. This is not really not good.

It doesn't help that when I get nervous, my hands start twitching like crazy. I need something…anything…I need to say something.

"Did…did you know your breasts have gotten a little larger…"

"W-what do you think you're doing!"

"Chobham-!"

At this moment, I was reminded just how much stronger Ruby Rose, my best friend since childhood, was stronger than I was. Or even most grown boys for that matter.

* * *

><p>"Owww…you didn't have to hit me that hard…" I rub the cheek that was still aching in pain until now as Ruby walks next to me, a bag of cookies in her arms. We're both currently walking around this city for no reason and I did need to get out more. Here she was wearing her normal black top with a matching red skirt and black leggings. A red scarf is wrapped around her neck as it has gotten a bit chilly.<p>

"Hush you! It's your fault for being such a perv, Jaune!" Ruby's glare is severely downplayed by the mumbling of her words caused by her mouth being full of cookie.

"I said it was beyond my control!" I turn to her and tried to bring up my excuse.

"Liar! Your hand moved." She's glaring again, well for Ruby glaring was closer to pouting so it wasn't as effective as she thought it was. I never let her catch, on though.

"I don't remember doing that…"I try to play innocent. Time for some sympathy points. "After you attacked…my brain…"

"Shall I make you remember?" …or not.

We turn a corner and I stuff my hands in my pockets. I look to the side and away from my best friend's "glaring" face.

"Well never mind then. It's not like anyone would want to touch those anyways. A fifteen year old's just aren't good enough."

"Th-that's horrible! Why would you say that?"

"So you want me to touch them?" I turn to her and give her a cheeky look.

"I-I wouldn't mind, you know." She puts her hands on her hips and proudly puffs up her chest, as if presenting it to me. It was kind of sad to see her do that so I immediately felt dejected.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hmph. If you keep acting like an idiot forever…" Ruby raises a finger at me in a nagging manner but the cookie in her mouth makes her look anything but intimidating

"Says the one with crumbs all over her mouth. Let me get that." I let her take a bit of the cookie and grab my handkerchief to wipe her face. Just as usual, she closes her eyes and leans her face towards me.

I flick her forehead.

"Owiee!" Taken a back, she rubs the spot I hit with both of her hands, even though it had force that wouldn't be able to kill a fly.

"You're the one who hit me earlier! I seriously thought I'd be reincarnated. That was just pay back."

"You touched my ch-chest!"

"Like I said that was-!" I roll my eyes but Ruby is suddenly in my face.

"You touched it!" She says this with a stubborn look that she'd sometimes get when she'd talk about weapons or books. This doesn't look good. It doesn't help that people have started to stop and stare at us.

"Can't you drop it?" I try to plead to her but she only seemed to get even more stubborn.

"You touched it you touched it you touched it you touched it…mmmph!" The cookie I stuffed in her mouth does its job to calm her down. Her face goes from angry, to curios, to bliss as she chews on the cookie. It's almost amusing to watch actually. I then resume my walking.

"Save those lines for when your breasts get bigger. Now just go eat your cookie and hush down."

I turn back to her expecting her to be a bit behind me, but then I notice she's still at the same spot. Her bangs are covering her eyes, her tiny body is shaking and she has her fists clenched to her sides. Much like her sister whenever Yang got angry.

"Jaauune. Yoouu…"She moves forward in what has to be the speed of sound and runs past me.

"Idioooot!" trails behind her and just as always I break into a sprint knowing I wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Geez...you have to work on that running away attitude of yours." After finally catching up to Ruby, we both make our way to the station and then board a train. She stands beside me still pouting. The train is thankfully not filled with people today, but we both chose to stand next to each other.

"You hit me, a while ago." She replies still visibly upset.

"Haah…hah…I'm still a bit shaking." I try to emphasize my weariness but his just brings a small smirk to her face.

"Of course you are. We're on a train."

"Touche…more importantly, why am I all the way out here on a Sunday morning?"

Ruby's face eases up at this and returns to the normal fun Ruby I grew up with.

"Well, we're helping your parents and sisters prepare for their trip.

"Huh…no one told me about this." Typical. It's not that they my family ignores me per se, it's just that they normally don't let me join in on trips due to how bad my motion sickness gets.

"Ah, that's right, your mom asked me to drag you along today. She said something about her stupid son not listening when she told him about it." Well, I do faintly remember her saying something during dinner. Maybe.

"They're leaving tonight you know!" Ruby turns to me eyes filled with worry and I feel myself wither a bit on how a girl younger than me could look at me like that. "And they're really busy people, so help them out a little!"

I just give her a sheepish smile.

"I guess maybe I should've listened. I think it was something to do with going to another Menagerie. Something to do with helping out some people there. Seems a bit too dangerous for me…"

"Eh? Wasn't it a trip on discovering the wonders of technology at Atlas?"

"…huh?"

"That's what your mom said."

"Well I think I could recall my dad saying Menagerie."

"He did?"

We both pause a moment and look down, both puzzled the contradicting information. Suddenly, an idea pops up into my head.

"…so what are we going to buy?" Ruby just brings out a notebook and flips it open.

"Super Sunscreen from Schnee empires, and…"

"They won't need that in Atlas right? Menagerie has many savannahs while Atlas is freezing."

"Then they're going to Menagerie. Definitely." Ruby nods her head but there is still a look of worry on her face. I pat her head a bit.

"Oh well, let's not worry about it." Ruby takes hold of my hand with both of her own and looks up at me with even more worry on her face.

"At least call them and ask."

"With all nine of them, they should've learned by now to communicate and prepare their trips better. This mess ought to teach them a lesson."

Removing my hand from her head, my best friend only shoots me a withering look and sighs.

"Well looking at Jaune, who can't even ride a small boat, that kinda makes sense."

In response, I ruffle her hair. She glares for a bit but soon brakes out in to giggles which makes me laugh as well.

"Vale…vale…."

The announcer announces and Ruby has already brought out a paper bag.

She knows me all too well.

* * *

><p>"Jaauunneee, carry some of the stuff…" a walking stack of boxes and bags calls over to me.<p>

"Oy, it's your fault for buying so much unneeded things." I reply to it. It seemed a bit wobbly, maybe it was a bit dizzy?

"Heeeyyy, these are heavy…." Finally giving in, I take some of the bags, revealing a pretty distraught looking Ruby. Finishing all of the list was great. Ruby buying too much wasn't. I let her walk around a bit like that but I soon realized that at this pace we'd be back by night.

"Come to think of it, I'm feeling hungry. Wanna grab lunch on the way home?" I ask Ruby once I feel the grown in my stomach.

"Ah, okay…that's a good idea." She just nods happily.

"Actually, Ruby, wasn't your mom good at cooking? Have you eaten any dishes for this season yet?" Man, Mrs. Rose knew her way around the kitchen.

"Eh..ummm"

"I've had rice with chestnuts in it. That was pretty good…the subtle seasoning was just right…"

"I've had some coo…."

"But this year, I couldn't get any of those super rare mushrooms, mastsukake, was it? Paying so much lien for a fungus is beyond a family of commoners." It was hard enough to get food for a family of nine. One would think being the only male child would help, but it didn't.

"Eh? It think we had them for dinner once."

"What!?Ow!" I drop the bags I was holding and clench my fore head while Ruby rushes up to me.

"Jaune! You okay? You walked into a telephone pole because you were thinking about food. You get way too worked up."

Just mushrooms she says…

"They aren't rare or anything. Cookies are better anyways." She says this in a tone as if it was a common thing to compare a high class delicacy with crystalized sugar.

"Seriously!?"

"Yup!"

Well…her family really is rich….

"Actually…..my parents are going out soon…" Ruby pauses and fidgets a bit in place, tugging the scarf wrapped around her neck.

"So maybe….you could…."

Fidget fidget. Tug tug.

"….Come over to my place?

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah sure" My response seemed to have made her a bit happier as she folded her arms parallel to her body, sort of like a child who was about to burst with joy. Well, Ruby was close to that description.

"I'll go. I'll go." I nod my head vigorously. "I absolutely must go!"

"Then I'll tell my mom" She nods to herself before turning back to me. "What would you like to eat?"

"I can have anything!?" Ruby places a finger on her lips, contemplating.

"Hmmmm….if it's within reason."

"Okay! Then how about rice cooked with vegetables." I excitedly try to recount some food I had wanted to try in a while.

"Aaaah….that would be good…." Agrees Ruby, closing her eyes and smiling as if she was imagining the food itself.

"Then maybe some barbecue…that'd be nice."

"I'm not sure if we have a grill…"

"No prob! Aah, that's right, that's right! I mustn't forget that."

"What? What is it?"

"Steamed dobim!"

"Dobim?" Ruby tilts her head to the side.

"You've never heard of it? You take a dobin – a kind of teapot – then put sea breams, shrimp, those mushrooms and various sauces into it, and boil the whole thing."

"Oooohhh! Breams and shrimp? That would be such a luxury." Ruby looks on in wonder.

"Well, if you have matsutake, then those sea creatures can't be that third to come by."

"Hmmm, those things must be wonderful then. They're always in my soup, so I never realized."

"Your soup? How often does your mom make it?"

"Most days actually."

"…."

….

"There's also….ah, that's right, spinach and bacon and eggs stir-fried in. That's really good…" Ruby's face lights up remembering her mom's cooking.

…..don't get depressed Jaune…it's just because you're a family of nine…don't get jealous…don't…

"Agghhh!" I can't help but scream a bit in frustration which shocks the girl next to me awake.

"W-what is it?" I can't help but sigh.

"Nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…it's nothing…" I sigh and we continue on.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Aah! Leave it to me!" Ruby brings it out her purse and shows of a bunch of bills. "You mom gave me some money."

"Whoa! That's cool. Let's go!"

"Hmmm? Where?"

"The Sky Temple, of course!" We can't just go to any ol' cheap place. Best of all matsutake is on their menu this season. And no restaurant would lie like that. That's the real stuff!

"Ah, only 20 lien per person."

My body freezes.

W-what….

* * *

><p>"Ah it's a dog! Hey Jaune, it's a dog! Heeey, doggieee, dogieee!" Runby calls over to a dog that was nearby as we stood at the pier. The dog squeaks and moves to us.<p>

I ignore it and sigh.

"I can't believe I'm just eating a normal hamburger." This just causes Ruby to roll her eyes.

"You're still whining about that?"

"This is what I get for carrying this many boxes of cookies and strawberries?"

"I told you, eating here would feel refreshing. I like this sort of thing." A strong wind blows past us, fluttering Ruby's skirt and scarf. Well, it is a bit refreshing, I guess.

"Still…" Suddenly, the food in my hand is snatched away.

"Then I guess you won't be needing this. Heey, doggie! Doggiee! I have food~" She waves the stolen goods in front of the dog. Before it could even take a bite, I snatch it back and start chomping on the burger.

"Ah, ah…Really now, sit down and eat slower."

I just mumble back undecipherable words due to my mouth being full of cheap meat.

"Here, have some iced tea." Ruby reaches over a drink and I sip it generously.

"….aaah! Phew, I thought I was gonna die."

"Because you're being an idiot! Come on, sit down." Ruby sits on the grass, even though there was a bench right behind her. I shrug and take a seat next to her. By now, the dog has come back and moved closer to her.

"Ah, the dog's back! Come here, come here…Hey Jaune, can I give it some of your fries?" She looks at me with the same sort of eyes the dog next to her was giving me. In disgust, mainly to myself for giving in, I look away and tell her she can.

"My fries…my delicious fries…:

"Haa….you never change…Here have some of mine." She reaches over her own. Why didn't she just use those I wouldn't know but I felt a bit moved.

"Ru…Ruby" I take some fries and stuff them in my mouth. They're a bit salty but I still felt the gesture was sweet enough to balance it.

"It's been a long time since we last ate together like this, hasn't it?

"…nn" The sudden shift in tone in Ruby's voice startles me and I turn to her, her face showing a soft smile and her silver eyes carrying a faraway look.

"We used to eat together all the time, didn't we?

"…..since when?"

"Since we were in preschool."

…..way too long ago. It's been more than a while. Ruby and I went to the same preschool. Our family couldn't afford to send me schooling for a while due to how numerous we are until some of my sisters found jobs. Ruby herself was a bit advanced. A boy who was held back and a girl who was moved forward. Kind of poetic actually.

"You know, in that park….near our houses…"

"That's right, the pee park."

Ruby giggles at the old nickname of the park. Back then, boys would compete to see how high up the walls they could pee. They actually used to do that near her house but Ruby's mom got mad at them. So they moved to the park.

"Didn't the slide and the benches over there get replaced at some point?"

"That was a while ago."

"I know."

I just haven't had a chance to talk about it until now.

When we were kids, the slide looked like a rocket, and it went around in circles as you slid down. I think it was when we entered middle school…the coating started to peel off, and it was getting rusty so the pastel rocket became solid brown.

But not even that's left. The slide there now is perfectly ordinary. The part you slid on was made of aluminum, so it's always been the same shiny silver. But it just didn't feel right.

The benches eventually had cute animals painted on them as well.

"But some kids still play in that sandbox." Ruby speaks up again and what she says makes me grimace.

"Hm? Aaah, I feel sorry for them."

"Eh?"

"I remember after using the slide, I'd dig holes and puke in them." Ruby giggles and points at me.

"Oh yeah! Vomit Boy!"

Why are you also wiping your hands on my shirt?

"Cooties."

"Well, you were the one who would land on her face when you were swinging! Crater Face!" We both push the other with our shoulders, laughing a bit at our old nicknames.

"And here I was trying to reminisce…you broke the mood, Jaune…..you idiot."

"Hmph. It's childish and charming and you know it.

Reminiscing…..

I certainly did play in the park a lot during preschool.

Ruby also played a lot with me and the other boys for a girl.

And now she's the only one I can talk to about these memories. Everyone else moved away somewhere…..

In fact…

"Nn? Wut ish it?" She notices the look I give her and replies with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." She then swallows and glares a bit.

"You can't have it."

"Don't want it."

…..in fact, I…..I remember making a huge promise in that sandbox….

"…."

"So what is iit?" Ruby moves closer, clearly breaking many personal boundaries her sister had placed. I gulp and ask.

"Hey, did you and I….umm, in that sandbox…did we promise something?"

"Promise? What promise?"

In my head, I could hear a voice. A voice that definitely I definitely owned when I was younger.

_-Will you be my bride?_

"You face….it's gone bright red." Ruby brings me out of my trance and I finally realize how close she was getting. "What was the promise?"

"Ah….nothing…if you don't remember it, it's not a problem." My denial only feeds her curiosity as her eyes widens and she looks at me.

"Eeehh…? I wanna know…." She looks up to me again with pleading eyes but this time I'm stronger.

"No you don't."

"Okay then, I don't care." She moves back to her original position and turns back to looking to the view of the pier in front of us. I blink in shock.

"That was fast…"

"After all, I've made a ton of promises with you, Jaune, and although you try, you don't normally come through."

"Whaaaat!?"

"You'd say you'd introduce me to an alien then give me a huge stuffed animal on my birthday and then…"

"I get it! I get it! It's all my fault! So you don't have to worry about it!"

"Then, on Christmas…."

"I said don't worry about it!"

"….okay" Ruby just nods quietly.

* * *

><p>Hm? I hear a sound.<p>

Hmmm? There it is again.

I look around my room to locate the source. It seems to be coming from my window….aah it's Ruby.

I open the window only to find a dictionary filling my vision.

"That hurt! Why'd you do that!?"

"Ahahaha…..sorry, I didn't think you'd notice…" Across my window, Ruby laughs as she leans on her windowsill, her arms neatly crossed.

"Be careful next time! That could've broken the glass! The last time you did that…."

"Well…never mind that. By the way, your family already left, right?"

What does 'Well…never mind' mean? She doesn't plan on repeating it, right?

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning I'm a free man." I rub the back of my head and grin. "I have no confidence in my ability to make it to school tomorrow…"

"You're smirking." Ruby's smile is replaced with a serious look.

"Oops, I shouldn't be doing that."

"…."

Ruby just continues to stare.

"What's wrong? Somehow….you've been acting a bit strange since we ate lunch."

"Have I…..?" She says this in a way that it feels almost as if she was asking the question to herself.

"Well, I don't see any cookies…"

"Hey I don't always eat those!

"Sure you don't."

"…haa…"The light hearted banter makes us laugh lightly for a bit but soon Ruby is leaning back perpendicular from the wall, now just one hand on her sill as she looks at me with her head turned.

"…what is it? Did the hamburgers not agree with you?"

"No not that" She leans toward me again, a smile back on her face. "More importantly, today was fun don't you think?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you have fun, Jaune?"

"I…"

…

I guess it was fun

I'll never forget that damn dog!

…

"I guess it was fun." Ruby glares at my tone.

"That doesn't sound right."

"Well, not only did my high quality meal become a hamburger but my fries were eaten by a dog."

"Ah, dinner…I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"Aah, its fine, its fine. Don't worry about it." I try to dissuade her but the look of concern on her face is still apparent.

"Really? Tomorrow night I could…"

"No don't worry about it. I've decided to live a good life on my own now." Her face turns skeptical.

"I see…."

You have a good life too…

"So anyways, where did everyone leave for?"

"Hm?" I try to recall but nothing comes up. "Now that you think about it, I never asked."

"Typical Jaune." Ruby does a combination of a sigh and a giggle.

"It doesn't matter. What I need is neither tundra nor myth. It's personal freedom!"

"But I'm still gonna come wake you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Hu-hu-hu, how are you gonna do that?" I shake my finger at her. "My family's up in the wild blue yonder right about now."

For some reason, this just brings up a resolved look on her face.

"I'll do it! No matter what, I will wake you up!"

"Ooohh?"

"Because I wake Jaune up every single morning!" She's now leaning a bit forward, just on one elbow, with a look of challenge in her eyes. It's kind of sad when a girl younger than you actually has to wake you up, but it has already become something akin to routine.

Still, a man's gonna need his dignity and I need my sleep.

"Oh-ho! Give it your best shot!"

"…."She just glares, pouting, which for some reason unbalances me.

"W-what…?"

"You'd better not forget those words. Hu! Hu! Huuu! Well then, good night~" Without another word the window is shut and curtains drawn.

"Hey wait…"…where in the world is she getting all that confidence from? I'm pretty sure she can't do it if someone isn't there to let her in. Yang also doesn't like her waking me up…

…

Whatever. I finally have some freedom now, and I'm not going to waste it thinking about her! Now, time for a long and satisfying video game marathon.

Hunters, Hunters….

Should I use my favorite weapon, Crocea Mors?

Unfortunately, no matter how good the console version is, this joystick is just…

I really do need to play the real thing.

Tomorrow, I'll ask Ren if we can visit the arcade.

Still….I bought the console for the sole purpose of marathoning, and they stop making games for it…

The next ones already coming out in a new console, one I should've bought in the first place…

Ah well, let's just get some shut eye.

Tomorrow, will be a true taste of freedom!

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAA-!"<p>

Rumble. Rumble.

….what…?..shut up.

The noise is getting louder now and it seems that banging has been added.

"Wake uuup! Jaune, wake uuup! And open this doooor!"

…Runy…stop screaming out there….

"Open the front door and let me insiiide…..chain locks aren't fairrr…."

Rattle. Rattle. Bang. Bang.

…I don't care if it's unfair!? My family has been using that chain lock since forever!

Mom's just been undoing it for you!

"The house key isn't enough to get in~~~"

This is pretty much what I thought would happen. Sorry Ruby, but I need my sleep.

Hehehe, didn't I say this would happen!?

I told you that you couldn't do it!

"This looock! Fine, time to get serious!"

…whatever I should really get back to sleep.

…

The banging is getting more intense now.

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang

"Damn it! Cut it out, Ruby! I won this round so you can go!"

"Aaah…such commotion."

-Hm?

That doesn't sound like Ruby. That doesn't sound like mom or any of my sisters. Actually, it sounded pretty close by and I'm pretty sure my voice doesn't sound like that. It sounded like it came from someone right next to…

…

"…"

There's someone on my bed.

Lying right next to me.

A girl.

A girl with red hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

A girl with red hair that was tied up in a ponytail that is now only in a night gown.

"Waking up like this is bad for one's mental health." The girl says as if the fact that she appeared out of nowhere wasn't something worth mentioning.

She's now staring at me with a smile that was way too warm to come from a stranger.

I just stare back as if in a trance.

Bang bang bang.

Trance over.

"I must apologize for what is about to occur, but I came prepared."

…what?

But…I'm…I'm not prepared to share a bed with you… Jaune Arc may be a (self-proclaimed) ladies' man but he's as pure as your nice white, silky, night gown which actually looks like it's made of quite thin material…wait!

Who are you!?

Who the hell are you-!?

"Oookay…this should be enough to..." Ruby's voice comes right before a click that drains all blood from my body. "Yes! Jaune! I'm sure you're already awake by now, but I'm coming to wake you up anyway~~~"

Whether it was due to adrenaline or self-preservation, my body finally regained the ability to say words.

"Wut!?"

"Huhu….what is it? Do not speak in such a strange manner." The girl's giggle is like a bell's chime but for me it felt like one played at your funeral. The intruder just continues staring at me as she lies on my bed.

You're the strange one here! This is bad! I can hear Ruby leaping up the stairs!

"Jaune, we're gonna be late!"

Don't come in! Stay away! Coming in right now would be extremely bad! I can't say why, but it'd be incredibly bad! Where's a cookie to use as bait when you need one?!

"…hmm…that is true. We will be late if we do not get up soon." Nice of you to show your concern.

"You stay right there!" I didn't mean to yell at her but I am freaking out right now. My scream didn't even make her blink though.

"…why?" Great, she's the stubborn type as well.

"I don't care why just do it!"

"Woah! Wai-wait, wait a minute, not yet, don't fall over yeeet~~"

Ruby's voice comes from the door that has started to fall over.

Yang, what did you teach that girl?

Aaah screw it! I don't have the slightest idea what's going on anymore!

"Jaune!"

Aaaaaaah…I have no other choice then!

"Ah" I hide under the blanket with the unidentified girl. For now, I'll fight her off with excuses! There's no other way!

A cautios, possibly growling voice is heard from outside the blanket's protection.

"Jaaaauuunnneee?"

….Ruby's voice is scary! Really scary!

"Are you still in bed? Get up already!"

I see a bit of light and pull the blanket tighter to myself.

Don't pull the blanket—

"…huh?" It seemed Ruby has let of the blanket so I used this opportunity to bring it even closer ot myself and the mysterious girl.

"Jaune, you're awake, aren't you?"

"Shut up! Forget about me and go to school."

"You know I can't do that…you're going to get up whether you like it or not!"

Light! No…must stay in the darkness.

"No, you can't, you musn't! I swore to myself I wouldn't get out of bed today."

"And I swore to myself to wake Jaune up~"

The tugging has gotten critical, and I my vision is now just half obscured by the blanket.

"That's because you wanted to!"

"Same to you, Jaune, you just don't wanna get up!" Ruby lets go of the blanket again.

"Anyway, I'm not going! Leave me alone!"

"She speaks out of kindness…do not be so cold."

"Eh?"

Wh-Why are you talkiiiing!?

"J-jaune!?" I feel the Ruby grab a hold of the blanket one last time and feel a force that definitely shouldn't belong to a fifteen year old girl pull way all of the blanket.

No! Please! Give me more time!

"…ah."

If the situation was less volatile, I would've laughed at Ruby's face. It was as if her brain had stopped functioning. I though my own had as well, but it gave me a plan.

"….ha ha ha ha! Good morning, Ruby! The weather's nice this morning, isn't it?"

"…." A weird noise comes out of my childhood friend's lips. Something close to "Ah?' and "Uwah?"

"By the way, not to change the subject or anything, but what did you do to the chain lock?"

"Awa….awa….awawawa…!"

"Ruby? Can you hear me?"

"…" There it is again. Maybe, I can still actually survive this.

"Hmph. Well then, I think we can make a deal. I'll pretend you didn't break the lock, but in exchange, you turn a blind eye to this."

"…" Again, Ruby makes the oddest sound, her face still stuck in shock.

"All you have to do is turn a blind eye to the supernatural phenomenon you've just witnessed. I think that's a pretty good deal, so what do you—"

"…"My words are cut short when Ruby finally moves. She's smiling. She's actually smiling but why does she look so angry and why do I feel so scared? I swallow.

"…aah, never mind. You don't have to say anything. I understand. Even though we've been together since childhood, there are still things that can come between us."

"…." Another sound, and this time it sounded like she was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. I can feel it in my bones and in my very soul. I will die today. I still continue talking though, out of the hope that maybe something would get to her.

"Sadly, this is a normal part of growing up, so one must accept it as a part of life….."

"YOOOOOUUUUUU…"

"Wait! Shouldn't we calm down and talk about this!? Only barbarians don't talk settle things with talking! Sto-….!"

"YOUUU….IDDDIIIOOOOOTTT~~!"

In a flash, I'm reminded why she was nicknamed the Crimson Rose back then.

It wasn't her dressing like a Christian Goth Little Red Riding Hood.

It was the blood of those that got in her way.

I could only yell as I was sent flying.

"Maaaaadzooooon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive me. Please forgive me those who have actually read all of this. Please forgive me for those who stopped halfway in disgust.<strong>

**So I had an idea. A brilliant idea at the time. You know what's better than replaying a game? What if we replay the game but rewrite it as the RWBY characters! Gee Wilickers! That sounds super! Five hours later, I now have a blinding headache and the urge to vomit.**

**Well, it's pretty simple. While I play the game, I rewrite the dialogue on my phone, sometimes changing, sometimes adding. It's a blatant plagiarism, it is! For those of you familiar of the game, yes, I will be doing Unlimited and Alternative. Yes, you will have to drudge through Extra just like I will have to though. Maybe, I will include the H-scenes. But only if people want it bad enough. No, I'm not saying that in an "I want more reviews" kind of way but in a "Do I really have to?" way.**

**My normal writing style is gone gone gone as I am just plagiarizing the translations efforts. Props to them! The action scenes and most of the non-dialogue scenes are my own though, so I'm thinking of this as an opportunity to get better at them. **

**I already have some plans for the character replacements although I'd really be happy if you all could suggest stuff whether in PM or review. I have no idea where to add Yang. The characters will obviously feel OOC due to mainly using dialogue and reactions used by them. MC was kind of a jerk so I made Jaune more likable at least**

**Whether or not anyone likes this (myself included), I am adamant on finishing this as I do want to replay the whole series again. To those who will stick with me, till we reach Alternative, you are all better men than I am.**

**Again, I apologize and would offer Aspiriin if I didn't finish off all of my own.**


End file.
